The Return of An Avengeful Enemy
by Miss L
Summary: Slayers &CB:AU...What happens when 2 Cowboy Bebop's crew members were transported into the Slayers' world? One word: Chaos. The Slayers team want to help them get back home, but why are Faye and Spike here anyways?L/Z,FxS,S/G,A/Aez,F/X or F/V,maybe both
1. Chptr 1: Guess Who

HOLA MINNA-SAN!!!!!  
Guess what? I couldn't help but type this fic out even though it's not quite finish....Okay....what I did is combining my two favorite Anime noncouple couple...Cowboy Bebop's Faye and Spike, dumped into the Slayers' world. And I'll apoligize for any grammatical errors that will come up if it hasn't yet. I hope y'all will like it! Adios!! ~_^  
On with the fanfic!! ~~Miss "L"  
Disclaimers: I do not own Cowboy Bebop nor Slayers. But I would like too! *sniff* sniff* Oh well.....   
_____________________________________________________________________  
THE RETURN OF AN AVENGEFUL ENEMY  
Chapter 1: Guess who's back  
  
  
  
"YYYEEESSSS!!"   
  
A child-like voice echoed loudly into the vast darkness.  
  
"I assume you would accept this position then?" another voice appeared.  
  
"Oh yes....thank you...thank you very much!" the child continues to cheer.  
  
"And keep the conditions and promise as well?" the figure asked as She watched him do a victory dance which involves him shaking his tooshy, side to side and to and fro.  
  
He stops and nods feverently while his crossed fingers lay carefully hidden behind his back.  
  
"Very well then, but remember, I am only doing this because I'm getting tired of hearing complaints and requests from ryuzukos, mazukos, and even the Mazuko Lords. Farewell Phibrizzo."  
  
"They just couldn't wait to get rid of me and get my wonderful ol' job, huh? Serves 'em right. Farewell Mother and thank you very, very, very much!" he waved as She turns around.  
  
However, just before She is about to leave,  
  
"Oh, by the way....I have limited your powers since I know you will not behave again, these powers are not as you once had before."  
  
His jaw dropped and he went bugged-eyed,   
  
"Th...th...that's not fair! What's the sense of me being Hellmaster again if I can't play!" he pouted and crossed his small arms across his chest.  
  
"Well...you're not exactly getting your old postion back, I got rid of it. I also wanted you to return because I want you to learn what you have avoided during these past centuries. Of course, if you are complaining and do not wan...." She turns around.  
  
"NO!!...er....That is, I'll behave and still accept this gracious offer." he bowed down respectively. Hey...it doesn't hurt to do some kissing up while he's at it and of course, taking precautions, just in case.   
  
The Lord of Nightmare grinned at the boy as he grumbled underneath his breath. She already knows what he's trying to do and how She loves the way how they (as in all forms, both living and the non-living) try to get to Her good side.  
  
"Good. Now I must leave and as Zelas' General Priest would quote 'Sore wa himitsu desu'."   
  
Phibrizzo bowed again before Her. "As you wish, Mother."  
  
"Good bye Phibrizzo." L-Sama smirked.  
  
A golden aura surrounds her, then She vanished. He waited until he felt that the coast is clear.  
  
"Terrific...I can return but without any of my old powers. *disappointed sigh* Oh well...I guess it's better than staying around here and do nothing. I'm getting tired of being a spectator, when I should be the key participant!" he frowns as he remembers his new position.  
  
He sighs again and decided to weigh his pros and his cons. His frown is now curling upwards as he realized something good he could now have what he couldn't have before.  
  
"Hey....I can have a minion again!"   
  
The ravenhead lad pulls out a gray, medium size orb, it glowed yellow.  
  
"Now to find the lucky candidate." he starts to scan in his crystal over and over again until his smile had converted back to a disappointing frown.  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO! Boring, boring, boring, b-o-r-i-n-g! Dang it! (a/n: he's still a little kid, so no cussing) I can't find anyone that meet to my expectations! No humans, no mazukos, not even the stupid dragons! I even look into the the other three worlds. They're all so dull and so obtuse!" (a/n: I found the word in one of Libby-chan's fics....I hope you don't mind Miss Libby.)  
  
He sat and tries to think of ideas, one idea ran into his head, he snaps his fingers at the sudden brilliant breakthru.  
  
"Of course! I could find one in an alternate dimension!"  
  
Phibrizzo stood up, his scrying crystal come closer to him, he closes his green-yellow eyes and start to meditate. As the globe glowed brighter, beads of sweat trickled down his small face. He then reopens his eyes and looked into the subsiding, illuminating orb. The boy sees white sparkling stars sprinkled across a field of black. He spotted four dots that was near the realm's sun, one blue, one white, one yellowish-white, and the other red.   
  
"Naw....too obvious. Maybe if I look more to the right I...."  
  
All of the sudden, a wierd, blue and white thing zipped across his vision and went towards the red planet.   
  
".......?" he blinked once, twice, third time and .....  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" he shouted, the echoes returned in murmers, as he tries to think what that oddity was. He rubbed his temples and ready to give up on guessing.  
  
"Forget it. It's not worth my time, I better finish..." but his curiousity grew and got the better of him. "Hmm...maybe it's a sign that I can find my ideal lackey after all...I think it went to that red world."   
  
He scan closer and closer to it. He sees tall strange buildings, very little greenery, and colored metal carts without horses that are either moving or positioned at one spot. Ex-Hellmaster kept searching until he found the flying metal thing on top of a destroyed, wrecked building. His eyes caught hold on a woman with short black-purple hair carrying on her back a bloody, injured man with short, green fuzzy hair, towards the blue and white thing. He then see another man's body with medium length white silver hair, laying in his pool of blood.   
  
"Hmph...typical humans. They still try to save each other even if they're on their last breath. However, they do a splendid job in trying to kill one another *happy smirk*! *frowns and disappointed sigh* What a waste of time....I might as well go look somew...."   
  
As the flyng cart was leaving he furrowed his forehead,  
  
"She forgot about that one...kind to think of it, it seems more like she didn't want to help him at all. Hmm, I wonder..." he decide to look at the body closer. "In less than a minute, he'll be completely dead. *blink* Wait, there's something wierd about this human."   
  
He outstretched his right hand and snatched his departing soul. Once he retrieve it, he opened his hand, the soul had changed into a yellow and black marble. He can already feel his evilness and his past coming out of the small gem. Phibrizzo's smile curled to one side.  
  
"Let's check out your resume, shall we?" He closes eyes, feeling the new and erratic energy pulsing from the marbalized sphere, he reopens his peridots as he grin now becoming feral-like.  
  
"Oh my....what dark, mean and dirty pasts you have! And what a name...it suites you well..... very well indeed. I like him already! Looks like we got a winner folks! *raised marble closely to face* Congratulations....you got the job mister."  
  
He looks at the soul again at a lowered level. "Well, it's time to go and play in my world. I'll guarantee that you'll have fun. But first, I gotta changed into something more.....pratical, being part of the conditions and sorts*snort*."  
  
A bright glow surrounds him as he closes his eyes and clutched to his new playmate. Then, both the aura and his scrying orb disappeared. An unknown figure appeared in his place, he checks out the new body and is satisfied with the result.   
  
"Hmm...not bad....not bad at all. It's a shame I didn't do this sooner...*smirk* I could have caused alot of trouble in this body. No wonder why so many pick out these forms."   
  
He looks at the brightly glowing marble and starts to speak to him,  
  
"Don't worry Vicious, I'll transform you once we get to my old home. After that happens, *evil smirk* ooh...we'll have soo much fun! Are you ready partner?" his new voice resounded strangely into the Sea of Chaos. The marble glow brighter as if he understood and is replying to his words.  
  
"Good. It's showtime!"   
  
Another bright glow appeared, only this time, it swirls around him, it grew larger and faster until he and Vicious' soul is engulfed by it.   
  
"Look out Inverse 'cuz I'm back to make your life a hell of a nightmare."   
  
Phibby laughs maniacally as they start to vanish, leaving only echoes behind. 


	2. Chaptr 2: Of How One

THE RETURN OF AN AVENGEFUL ENEMY 

Chapter 2: How Of One's Past CameTo Repeat Itself

A small, pretty, longhaired-blonde girl stood beside her grandmother with short hair, dirty-blond mixed with gray and white together. They looked at a young, beautiful short-haired brunette encased in a cryogenic glass chamber, floating in the electric blue liquid, she hums a small tune.

"Grandmother?"

She stops "Yes my little angel."

"Can you please tell me about her again?"

The old woman turned to her and smiled sadly. "Of course sweet child."

She closes her eyes as in thought, she reopens them and she speaks...

"She was...is ...somewhat like an angel, kinda like you...a wonderful, sweet, caring, and considerate person, a bit shy at times and speaks softly when she is. She's also the one out our group who keeps everyone on their toes, with both of her gentle and wild spirits balancing one another, getting us in and out of trouble most of the times. soft giggles Ah...but she has her serious side as well, when it comes to friends and family she would stick by their side and will become very defensive when provoked. Hmm...let's see...what else...She would be in high honors, even though we had an active life, drama class, cheerleading, and such, she always find time to study. And how she loves to dream, that was her favorite past time of all. gentle sigh Oh...how she loves to go into her world to daydream. Everytime she starts to hum that same old song, it would take her there. Sometimes she'll get caught by the teachers but she teaches them a lesson by passing every pop quiz and exam."

The woman chuckles a bit, however, she coughs vehemently. The girl quickly looks at 'Nana'.

"Grandmother? Are you alright?" she asked concernly.

"Yes, thank you." she patted her golden hair.

The old woman recloses her eyes, remininscing about the past of both the young slumbering woman and herself. The girl watches her Grandmother's lips curl upwards, a tear slipped from the corner of her still closed eye.

"Please tell me one of the stories again."

"One of them?" she asked, her descendent's request had awaken her back to reality.

"Yes, a story." Her sparkling blue eyes glances back at the comatouse lady.

The grandmother readjusted her glasses, looks back at the glass case, and let out a sad sigh.

Her voice narrates a Flashback

"A long time ago..." she began, her granddaughter listen attentively as she continues to stare into the liquid. "...when I was your age, there were five girls, including her and me, we went to an all girl private school where mainly the rich and the wealthy make up the rules. Yet, we didn't care about that, we had a tight friendship even though her father was the chairman for a big company. That is, until two of our group had to move during the years. Soon, by the time we reached to a co-ed highschool, there were just Faye and me...there still remain one of our friends but...she changed so much after the two left and started to become a party girl and branched away from us. We still say hello to each other but it wasn't the same. We met and made new friends, including boys, but that's all that they are...friends. Even though there were many guys who wanted to go out with us, especially with Faye, our parents didn't want us to date yet til we reached a certain age, but they did allow us to go to parties."

She stops and looks around for a chair to sit in, her legs were tired, her walking cane doesn't give her much support as it once did before. The child percieves at what she was doing and did the same. She spotted one and drags it over to her.

"Here Grandmother, I found a chair for you."

"Thank you dear." she sat down and sighed in relief. The girl went back to her original spot and waited for her to continue.

"Where was I?"

"You were going to talk about how that girl invited you and Miss Faye to a boy and girl party."

"Oh yes, of course...as you had just said, one day, she had a big party and invited pratically everyone. She wore a black top and skirt as I wore a white top and black pants smirk we were the prettiest bishoujos at the party.happy sigh We saw new and old faces, and that's where..."

"Miss Faye met that guy and you met Grandfather!" she said it somewhat calmly yet the excitement was still in her voice as she sat on the floor.

"Yes, yes child." She coughs again, much less than before.

"That's how I met your grandfather, he was a close friend of Stefan, 'that guy' as you had mentioned. We walked over to the living room, she spotted a guy wearing loose-fitting blue jeans and blue and yellow racer border trim long sleeve shirt, hands in pocket. Once she seen him turned around, smiled, and said a quick 'hi', she instantly fell in love. I remembered how she was shy to talk to him and so just settle to sneak peeks during the entire party. I had enough and urged her to make the first move and find an excuse to start the conversation, soft giggles she wouldn't budge from her spot and so I gave up. As I headed towards the snack table, your Grandfather came up to me and starts to talk. sigh My...he was handsome in that black khakis and black sweater. At the moment I got jealous because he kept asking about Faye but suddenly felt relieved when he explained it was for his friend 'with the puffy hair' as he put it. Unfortunately,scowl our friend had also invited an arrogant, egotistical, obnoxious, vain, 'thinks-he's-God's-gift-to-women' guy. Vlad had been trying to go out with Faye since first semester. Sure, he maybe cute, snort almost all of every school's girl population wanted to be with him. He ain't anything but a big-headed jerk and she wouldn't be in the same room with him. As soon as he seen her all by herself, he immediately moves in on her."

Her face continued to scowl as memory flashes in her mind. The blonde angel waits patiently, feeling the same anger as she is.

"Faye tries to get away from him but he held her wrist tightly. Oh man, did she get pi...er..um..upset when he refused to let her go. People see this and they couldn't really do anything about it because of his little bodyguards and she had on her skirt. I didn't know this because Joel and I were strolling outside.shakes head solemnly, then smiles. However, that's when Stefan stepped in, interrupting his dirty moves on Faye by beating the two bullies up with a few tae kwon do moves and rescued the girl."

Her eyes danced with joy as her vivid memories came into her mind. She chuckles again, and once again she coughs, she then looks at her writstwatch.

"Come angel, it's time to go."

"Please, Nana, please finish, you're almost done, you don't even have to tell me they started going out and Vlad tries to separate them...just the day of the accident." the girl pleaded.

Nana sighes, "Very well...Then one day, Vlad manage to send Stefan and his family away to Mars and finally convinced her father to not let her see him anymore,snort more like a threat to me...but no matter what, Faye wouldn't still go out with that assho...er...Vlad. We bought tickets with other classmates to Mars for our class project. She thanked the Lord for helping her see her love again. No one knew it was that fateful day...and by the grace of God, I caught a bad case of the cold...rolls eyes you would think somebody would find the cure...mumbles."

She looks at her granddaughter and in return, the young one raised an eyebrow.

"Both found a way to stay with him and get married. Somehow he found out ..."

"And that's when he went after her with his daddy's space craft..."

"And confronted Stefan and the two start to fight for Faye. It was pretty bad, sad frown the coward brought a gun and shot him in the heart tear but not before Stefan managed to beat that heartless son of a...man, very badly,snort serves him right for teasing and playing with every girl's heart he broke. Stefan died at the same moment the shuttle passengers died, along with a very injured, comtouse Faye being the only survivor. When the police came to arrest Vlad, he found out what happened them and thought she was one of the crashes' victim, and killed himself."

She looks at the glass, more tears starts to shed. She got up and placed one hand unto the cool chamber as the other held her cane. A moment of silence passed, she cough again...

"Nana?" the girl stood up and grabbed her hand for reassurance.

She glances at the worried child and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine my dear angel...remembered how I told you that when we were you're age, how we video taped ourselves?"

The little one nodded.

"Well...when she awakens, I'm not able to give Faye the tapes nor her beta machine. Can you promise me that you would give them to her? Can you do it for me?"

"I promise Grandmother, I'll do it for you."

"Thank you my sweet lass. In one of those tapes, I had recorded news of what happened...to everyone. " she looks back at her friend.

"I'm sorry Faye that I'm not able to be around when you wake up, but I just found out that I don't have that much time left, that experimental drug was a complete failure. And you're still on that long waiting list for the anticdote. However, the good news is that it was proved successful and you will be completely healed. You can start anew Faye...but not with Stefan nor me by your side." she whispered to her, her hand on the cool window chamber again, a tear drop fell.

"Sweet dreams Faye."

She slowly walks towards the threshold as she opens the door. The young blonde stares at the serene face of her grandmother's best friend. She happily smiled at her as many told tales flashed in her mind, she starts to hum the same liltting tune her grandmother was, the same heartfelt melody that sends the brunette to her dreams.

'I wanna be like her and have lots of adventures too.' she thought happily.

The old woman waits patiently as she held the hospital's cold metal door handle, she looks at her watch again.

"Now we're really late, your mother is going to be mad at us. It's time for us to leave right away Julia."

"I'm here Grandmother." the sweet voice spoke as she held on to her hand comfortably.

Both smiled at each once they glanced at the bishoujo with short purple-black hair in a cryogenic chamber with electric blue liquid, floating.

"Good night Faye." both said in unison.

The old woman closed the door and left behind the future Poker Alice in the dim-litted room alone with her futures and to her dreams.  
I'm sorry guys if I'm wrong...but I only watched some of Cowboy Bebop's series...so I only guessed how Julia was and how it started in my mind.  
01/03/06+ Sorry guys, I didn't realize that this chappie is real corny, but it's gonna hafta to do for the moment.


	3. Chaptr 3: An Enigmatic Note Hits The Beb...

Hola All!  
I know it's not exactly coming out a full story and that Faye isn't really like that but I'm trying to think of a gentler, past side of her and trying to make a Romeo & Juliet thing with a slight C B style. Sorry if it's wrong, but like I mentioned before, I haven't watched the entire series. But I'm trying to save up to buy the collection! Anywho...back to the story. On with the fanfic...Adios!   
THE RETURN OF AN AVENGEFUL ENEMY

Chapter 3: An Enigmatic Note Hits The Bebop's Blues 

Two and a half years has past and the Bebop floats lazily in the twinkling space. Its hatch opens, two small crafts zoomed out of there. One craft, the Red Tail, is proudly owned by a beautiful, spitfiery, tall, and ample, young vixen with straight, shoulder-length black-purple hair, sparkling emerald green eyes that mirrors the inner turmoil and affections from her, and full, red lips, her name...Faye Valentine. With a flick of a switch, she turns on her ship's communicator.

"Where are we heading for again, Spike?" 

As she waits for his smart ass remark, she sat up, trying to readjust her short, yellow shorts at a more comfortable wear.

"Why...your favorite planet of them all...Earth." a male voice voice coolly responded as soon as his smirking face appeared on the small screen.

"EARTH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" she screamed into the audiovisual communicator.

The second craft, the Sword Fish II, have also a proud owner. Spike Spiegel is an attractive, mysterious yet mischievous, tall, lanky, young man with dark green, short, wavy hair. His eyes, so hauntingly yet beautiful brownish red, with one being darker than the other, allows the bearer to see straight into your soul. He ran his long fingers thru his thick hair and sighed...

'At least she doesn't try to avoid going there anymore...' just as he was ready to make another comment...

"No, Faye, Spike isn't, but apparently he is." a husky male voice decides to join in, knowing his partner's motives.

"Some joke. muttering Does anyone know what's his next move then?" she made a face, remembering who she was asking.

"Not a clue. The only thing we have anything on him is that he was seen heading towards Earth, along with his last victim's possessions" the husky voice spoke again.

"Probably got a trick up his sleeve." Spike replied.

"He got something up his sleeves alright. According to Ed's computer..."

"It's Ed's tomato, Jet-person...not Ed's computer!" A child's hyper voice and a corgi's bark was heard loudly in the background, interrupting the ex-cop's sentence.

"Fine, fine. Now be a nice girl and pull up some more info on this guy, will ya?" he mutters and the hyperactive voice cheers, clicking away on the keyboard.

"Ed is nice girl! Ed is nice girl! Yay! Look Ein! Oooh...more stuff..."

"According to Ed's tomato... the stolen stuff happens to be some kind of rare exotic jewel and some thermonuclear explosives."

"So what? What's he's worth anyways?" She files her nails, wondering at times why she even bothered to stay with this burdensome crew.

"That's so like you Valentine...always thinking 'bout money, that is...if it's not about food." smart-ass remark numero dos.

"Shut up stupid lunkhead! I'm not the only one who's interested in woloongs ...besides, I wouldn't talk if I were you..."

"...and if I were you, I wouldn't stuff my face all the time." numero tres...

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" she nearly blew up the intercom with her screech.

"Hey...you said it, not me, I only call it what I see." he smirks in the screen, trying not give the brunette the satisfaction that he got a bit deaf before delivering comment numero cuatro.

"Why you ignorant, son of..."

Jet rubbed his bald head, he can feel the headache ready to beat like a drum, he let out a long 'idiots' sigh. As for the young child...

"Spike-person is a stupid lunkhead! Faye-Faye is fat-fat! WoooWOoooooo!" she screeched as she starts to jump up and down, flying around the room with her bare feet padding on the floor and airplanearms outstretched up high with the small dog on her tail.

"Shut up the both of you...he's worth thirty-thousand wol..."

"That's it! A guy like that has gotta be worth a lot more! Forget it...I'm not risking my beautiful self for some stupid stone when he got bombs to blow up an entire town!"

"Who's said your beau"  
While the immature duo began with their daily dialogues, he gave yet another sigh and walked over the computer as the owner stopped her airborne self and returned to her original spot. Both middle-aged man and the preteen blinked when the screen starts blinking with new info.

"Huh...what's this..."

Both stared at the speakers before they could even have a chance to have the last word to one another.

"Wait a sec guys...they just raised the bounty...Wow...he's now worth a cool thirty-billion woloongs! Dead or Alive!" 

Faye grinned. "Now...that's more to my liking."

"Gotta remember Valentine...we all get our share and I mean all of us."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Yeah, yeah...I know, I know...unless I catch..."

"snort Yeah right, you couldn't even catch a cold."

"I have a better chance than you do."

"Oh yeah? Like what? You're lady-like charms and sparkling personality? Those are the qualities you lack of."

"Look who's talkin' Mr..."

"So Jet...I assumed it had to do with his last killing?" he interrupted her after he yawned rather loudly just to annoy Faye even more. It's so like her to want to get the last remark. 'Swear, that woman don't ever shutup.'

During the little spat, the red-head, golden-eyed child, stared at her screen, lifted her goggles up, and tilted her head to the left as Jet looked over her shoulders and looked at Radical Ed's great handiwork. He pressed the send button to the two crafts.

"Yup, apparantly his victim is some kind of a financial business man. Good job Ed. pats her head You guys should be getting the marked map where he's spotted as we speak."

"But Jet-person! Ed didn't make ma..." her older friends didn't hear her befuddled sentence.

"Got it."

"Got it."

Both pilots confirmed when they saw the green and black grid with a flashing red dot on their screens. Ed just shrugged her shoulders and kept typing away. They had finally reached the planet and landed their crafts on a barren field, near their tagged target. But before they got out of their mobiles,

"Jet-person! Jet-person! This is a very, very bad man. Ed doesn't want souveniers from him at all! He sent Edward, Jet-person, Spike-person, and Faye-Faye the map!"

...they heard a frighten 15 year old computer hacker talking irrationaly and a whining welsh corgi.

"Uh-oh...Listen up you two...Ed just found more info on our guy. Trickster Sol Maz has a long criminal record."

"Like what Jet?" Faye arched an eyebrow.

"Disturbing ones...it seems he also enjoys torturing his victims before killin' 'em."

"Hold on here...so this guy's some kind of sick, twisted psycho, running loose, torturing and kills anybody that he meets just for kicks and then steal their goods! Oh goody." Faye said it sarcastically.

"Sounds like your average bounty-head to me. Come on Valentine, let's roll."

"Ed said that he's the one who sent the map to us..."

"Ah...a trap...how typical." another sarcastic tone from the alluring vixen.

"Be careful guys, I don't want neither of you to be cocky, especially you Spike."

The group individually and unanimously had memory flashes of that tragic ending and the unexpected miracle on a certain tiger striped tom cat.

"Aww Jet, you do care about us." she decided to interrupt the silence and refuse to let anyone...or someone, to walk down memory lane where a certain blonde devil disguised as a heavenly angel awaits. Things were kinda getting back to normal like before his last session.

"Don't be ridiculous Faye...I just don't want to end up nursing the two of you or even worse, pay for any hospital bills and property damages."

"Gotcha old man."

"Adios Jet and try to not to wait up for us."

Those were the last words Jet Black heard from Spike and Faye in over a week.  
"Ah...they have arrived." He looks up in the sky,"Hmm...nine o'clock p.m. central standard time, if I'm correct. I was just starting to get worried that they haven't received my little telltale map." The silhouetted stranger puts his powered binoculars away in his coat's pockets after he has seen a blue figure and a yellow figure, stealthily moving towards his secret spot.

"Now...let the games begin." 

He smiled as he was the Cheshire Cat ready to lead Alice into the mad world of Wonderland. A dust filled cloud wisps by the predator, only to have the two to vanish.  
"There he is!"

Gaucho and Romanji were chasing a dark-haired man who was cautiously inspecting around an abandoned, small warehouse. He looked behind him when he heard a woman's voice. Once he saw two running people with guns on hand, he too ran but into the creepy building.

"Nice going Valentine...now you gave him a nice warning." he ran faster.

"Well, pardon me for pointing out where he's at...next time I won't tell you anything." mentally she kicked herself for making that mistake as she runs beside him and both entered through the huge metal door.

"Is that a promise? Would you hurry up! We're goin' to loose him if you keep running like that!"

"No, it's not a promise and shut up! It's not easy with these boots!"

"Well take' em off!"

"And run barefoot? I don't think so!"

"Then quit your whinin' and run faster woman!"

The further they ventured in, the less light they received from the building. However, the inconvenience didn't discourage them from chasing their bounty who is only thirty paces away.

"Damn! It's to freakin' dark...can barely see a thing."

"Stop your whining Romanji."

"Easy for you to say, you're use to this." She hissed at him.

Spike halted all of sudden when they saw the criminal turning to the right at the corner of piled-high boxes, sensing...

"There's something wrong here."

Faye stopped as well, confused. "Why did you stop? We almost got him."

"Will you shut up! Does trap ring any bells?"

She did what she was told (a/n: which is certainly an uncharacteristic behavior of hers). They could no longer hear his descending running steps, instead they heard strolling footsteps coming towards them.

"I don't like this..."

"What's there to like Mister Spike?" 

The bounty head spoke and with a snap of his fingers, a single spot light dully brighten the area where the Bebop's members stood. He came up closer to them, smiling as they're facing him, guns pointing to his direction. They noticed he had something in his pale hands, something that seems to be the color of blood-red and sparkling.

"Alright Trickster Sol Maz...it's time to collect our bounty so why don't you be a good little boy and come with us, quietly."

He laughs and walked up closer into the light. "Only if I get to go with the lovely Miss Faye."

"Only if you're dead, which makes my job easier to handle."

"So I can be brought in dead as well. Hmm..how much am I worth anyways?"

"Thirty-billion woloongs. So if you don't mind..."

"Hmpf...only thirty-billion? Is that all I'm worth Miss Faye?" the unhappy villan looked at his jewel that seems to glow whenever he touches the surface.

Both Faye and Spike are getting bad vibes, gripped their guns tighter, ready to pull the trigger if anything happens. He sighs and glances up at his bounty hunters, he can practically smell their uneasiness and tension. Sol smirks at them as they smiled at him.

"Hmm...If I get rid of you both from this universe, I'll be worth twice or triple as much..."

"You forget one thing Trickster..."

"Oh...and what is that Mister Spike?" he and his shadowed face backs out of the light. (1)

The cowboy smirks, "You said 'if' and since we're not ready to meet our maker..." he starts to fire at him, Sol ran to the side.

"Fu! He's too quick!" 

Both ran after him again. Faye spotted him and starts shooting only to be proven useless. Spike tries his luck as well, nothing.

"Damn it! Would you hold still? I want to shoot you in the legs to keep you from running away from us!" he shouts in the darkness.

"Terrific Spike mutters you might as well ask him where's he's at so we can get him while you're at it. more muttering ...and he says I'm the one who give him warnings...men."

The green-hair man was going to make yet another smart-ass remark when the same annoying voice echoed from the shadows.

"Unfortunately Mister Spike, I need my legs if I wish to travel."

"Not unless you're traveling to hell once you're dead."

A wicked laughter was heard again in the shadows.

"Who says I''m not a full pledged resident?" his voice sounded closer to where they're at.

Their eyes are already adjusted to the darkness and saw him once again. He plays with the two by standing in one spot, waited to be found and when he got their attention, he disappears again. They went off running after him. A moment later, tired and frustrated...

"Sh can he run! Where the hell is he?" the woman exhaled and inhaled heavily as she reaches up next to Spike who is looking around for him.

"Why, I'm right here Miss Faye." 

The two bounty hunters trailed that voice until they see him, standing underneath the same spot light as they were before.

"Maz...give up now, we're fed up with your games." Spike gave him a warning speech.

"Well, I'm not moving from this spot, so why don't the both of you come and get me."

"Why don't you tell us what trick is up your sleeve first?" Faye shivered a bit from her instinctual nerves.

"Oh no...that would just ruin the surprise. But if it makes any of you feel better, I promise not to move an inch, that is until I am ready to make an escape."

They stare at him, warning bells rang all around them, but the sounds of woloongs and growling stomachs make better noise. So with raised guns, they went to him under the light. Spike took out the handcuffs without lowering neither of their eyes nor their guns at him. Once he cuffed the jerk, they couldn't help but to wonder what's with the smiling. Spike tries to pull him, but he wouldn't budge.

"...?" he tries again, nothing

"Come on Spike, we got money ready to collect. What?"

"Valentine, help me pull this jerk."

She arched her eyebrows then smirked. "Oh what? The big strong man can't move..."

"Just do it!" he hissed at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his other arm and started to pull as well. Trickster would smile broader as his eyes closed. Together, they pulled and couldn't, he was like heavy boulder.

"What the...?"

"Didn't I promise that I wouldn't move an inch until I'm ready to make my escape?" he grabbed the unsuspecting two's hands and wrists and before they could even respond, they're handcuffed to each other, yet they're other hand are still free and holding their weapons.

"How did..."

"It's a secret." 

He faces them, his eyes still closed. As he came up closer to them, he then finally opens them for his victims. Spike held his shock when he sees them, bearing color of cold silver-gray and full of maliciousness.

'I never seen eyes like those except for...' he narrowed his eyes at Sol.

"What's the matter Mister Spike?" catching his glare.

"Nothing."

The stranger gave a predatory smirk to the cowboy. "Or perhaps you find my eyes a bit...unique."

"...?" Faye glances first at her partner, then at him. She gasped and realized why he looked a bit enraged.

"Spike! His eyes looks like..."

"Well, they unfortunately do kinda remind me of someone I killed a while back." Interrupting Poker Alice's sentence.

"Perchance, it wouldn't happened to be a certain Red Dragon member by the name of Vicious, now would it?" trying to look innocent.

"HOW THE FU DO YOU KNOW HIM!"

"My, my, such horrendous, foul language from such a young, beautiful lady such as yourself."

Spike's eyes flickered memories of pain and hate. He pulled the trigger, a bullet scraped his left cheek. The enemy didn't even flinch, he let the blood trickle and continued to smirk.

"So...you worked for Vicious." he growled.

"I didn't say that, now did I?"

He raised his eyebrows with his eyes closed and he placed and index finger on his chin as if he's trying to remember those words.

"What's with this asshole?" she whispered next to him.

"I don't know." the pure energy of detestation emancipated from his body.

"And are you certain you got rid of him...for good?" reopening and looking at the cowboy's sneering face as he give him a smiling one.

On impulse, Gaucho grabbed his purple shirt, pulling Romanji's wrist as well. He pulled his face close to his, meeting eye to eye.

"What do you know of him? Where is he!" he growled again, placing the barrel next to Trickster's left temple.

Sol closed his eyes for about a minute, then Spike and Faye felt really odd, weak, and lightheaded.

"Well now..opens eyes that's a secret as well."

The two notice his eyes became darker and practically glowing. All of a sudden, something made Spiegel to let go of him, the violet tressed woman, stood closer to her partner as Sol took a couple steps back.

"Spike! What the hell is goin' on?"

"Stick close to me Faye."

She got more frighten than before when she heard Swimming Bird said her first name, the word she haven't heard him say for a very long time since he came back from the grave. He focuses himself to see the man in a blurry form.

He fired at him square to his heart. Sol recoiled back, but regained his stance. Faye fired as well and the same happened to her.

"...?" her face says it all.  
"Just keep shooting damn it!" sensing her confusion.

They fire again, he didn't even budge. The bullets just went thru him like he's a ghost. They ran out of ammo, they changed magazines and when they were ready to squeeze their triggers,

"That's quite enough." with a flick of his wrist, the guns were taken from them and vanished. They stood there, paralized.

"Spike, I can't move. Can you?"

"Does it look like I can?"

"Now to finish this part of the mission."

Frozen, they glared at him hatefully.

"What are you going to do to us you sick freak?"

Sol moved to Faye's side, very closely. She starts to panick.

"Why...I just want to have a little fun right index finger trailing from her arm up to her cheek with you first." whispering seductively in her ear.

"Don't touch me!" she shreiked, wishing she could be free so that she can teach the scum a painful lesson for touching thee Faye Valentine. But she could only flinch as her emerald orbs shown fear and repulsivenss.

"Get. Away. From. Her." His voice growled as his eyes bared deadly intents if he doesn't comply.

Trickster paused and closed his eyes as if he's meditating. At first he frowns then he smiles, his eyes shot open again.

"Too bad. Oh well...first things first."

He moved back facing them. He raised his closed hand and opened it, finally showing what he was holding the whole time.

"You stole that gem from your last victim, didn't you?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, it really belongs to me. That selfish bastard stole it from me, and I don't like people who steal things from me."

"So you snuff him."

"After I had taken my time teaching him lesson, yes."

He can feel time growing short in this dimension. He better act quickly before he miss the sent time warp. The blood red round gem grew big enough that would cover his whole hand, it starts to glow, gold tendrils starts to illuminate, swirling around it and his hand. He begins with a countdown and they felt weaker and dizzy.

"5..." the golden aura starts to grow more rapidly.

"4..." The glowing jewel elevated from his hand and moved above Faye and Spike, he lowers his hand.

"What's with the counting?" 

Spike's question wasn't answered.

"3..." The glow starts to brighten as he continued to count.

"Spike!" She looked at him, scared of what might happened.

"2..."

"Faye, don't be afraid." he looked at her, trying to reassure her, only to make him feel helpless. Their tied hands and fingers intertwined instinctively together.

"Until we meet again, Romeo and Juliet...good-bye." smiling.

They looked at him with shock for the last thing they saw were his now-changed dark amethyst slitted eyes and short black-violet hair, the background were purple and black flowing heavy smoke. The spherical gem blasted out a strong flash of gold light, blinding them before it engulf them. Then both the flash and the victims vanished.

The jewel return back to it's original blood red color. A white gloved hand caught it midways. He adjusted to a 'U' shaped hook on the top of the wooden staff. A slight breeze went thru his bone straight hair and his matched color priestly robed garments with yellow trim. His eyes are closed and his smile is now more genuine. ((( )))

"I would really like to bring the other two, but L'Sama refused.sigh Oh how I wanted so much to see Lina-chan go even more chaotic and tempermental when she had to endure that lively child. Hmm...Edward Wong Ha Pet...whatever...strange name for a human girl.shrugs shoulders Oh well...now to get back home. I hope Lina-chan and the rest will welcome and like our new guests."

He chuckled before his jeweled staff gave out the same glow and disappeared.

(1) When Xellos withdrew into the darknes, you know, his eyes opened in Slayers Next's opening credits. So...what do you guys think? Yay...nay...?R&R. I couldn't contain myself from typing out this fic...even though I haven't finish the succubus one o. But I'm almost finish writing with it, now the only I need to do is typing it out. As for the Trickster Sol Maz...yeah...it's Xellos. I'm kinda proud and yet slightly embarrased on the cover up name...how I got it you asked? Well...Sol picking up the last 3 letters of Xellos but backwards and Maz 1st 3 words for mazuko...and you already know the Trickster part... Anywho...Adios and thanks for reading! Miss "L" 


	4. Chaptr 4: Awaken In Another World

The Return of An Avengeful Enemy

Chapter 4: Awaken in Another World

"Wh...what happened?" 

Emerald eyes slowly opened. She blinked a couple of times as they tried to adjust to daylight. She lifted a hand to block out the sun.

"Oooh...my head." she sat up, her hand is now nursing the sharp pains flickering inside of her brain.

"Well..at least I can move. Hey Spike are you..." She looks around her surroundings, she's alone in a green woodland forest.

"Not even Earth has this much clean air and greenery when I was little." she considerably noted.

Faye quickly stood on her two feet which only worsen her headache and made her a little dizzy. To all her knowledge and her escapades, she never encountered anything like this, not even those reproducted forest perserves on those rich and fancy parts on the rest of the solar system.

"Whoa...Where am I anyway? Spike!"

"What do we have here?" a husky male voice spoke.

She turns around and spotted a big, ugly, burly man. And behind him, there's ten to fifteen more men that seems to be his group, a mixture of fat and skinny rough guys, some with black eye patches like back in the old days where pirates wore in the movies and some with facial hair or none at all, but all wore dirty, ragged, ancient-looking clothes and holding up swords and other melee weapons (to her anyway) are showing toothy grins.

She smirks. "A little too early for Halloween, ain't it fellas?"

"Hallow what?" one of the smaller men asked his fellow comrades, they shrug their shoulders.

"You look lost lady...maybe you need someone to help you find your way."

"No thanks. I'm a grown woman...I can find my own way." she placed her hands on her tilted hips.

"My...and are you grown..." the men agreed by giving leering looks at her. 

She rolled up her eyes. 'Men...being distgusting pigs as always.'

"Well...how about if you give us your money."

"Sorry...as you can see motions arms to prove point I don't have anything and I don't carry cash. I'm not really from around here anyways." '...not that I'm lying.'

"Hmm, maybe you didn't understand me...Give us all your possessions and we'll let you live."

She gave a 'oh please' expression.

"Look...I already told you that I got zilch. So why don't you take your ugly sorry ass and the rest of your pathetic boys, crawled under a rock, and leave me alone. Go play somewhere else." Faye crossed her arms and start to walk away at the opposite direction.

"Why you little wench...I'll teach you how to respect us... the hard way."

His group starts to gang up on her, her reflexes went of go reach for her Glock.

Only to forget she doesn't have it anymore. "Shit!" 

Usually she would just kick their ass, but there's little more of them for her tastes. 

"Well...gotta go."

She starts to run into the vast woods, but the leader gripped her arm first. He pulls her to face him.

"Let go of me you jerk!" 

She knee him in the groin area, he doubled over and kicked him in the face, he falls back. Two more came up closer to her. Poker Alice dodged a blow from her left while she round house-kicked the guy's face from her right.

'Too bad Lunkhead is missing the fun. Which reminds me ...where the hell is he?' she thought as she delivered a punch to a face that's little too close for comfort.

She felt a big hand on her shoulder, she grabbed hold with two hands on the bandit's wrist, twisted it, which gave her a rewarding scream from her would-be attacker, and luckily for her he was light enough, flung him with ease at an upcoming three. The bandit boss raised himself off the ground and yelled at his followers to grab the wildcat. She punched another guy's face in, but the guy didn't retract, so she punch him harder...

"Ow...looks at hand that hur...notice right index fingernail Aaww crap! My nail broke...you broke my nail dumbass!" and kicked him hard in his guts.

"Damn it! I just had Ed do the works on them."

Big mistake for her to put her guard down, for she felt two sets of hands gripping on both of her arms.

"Hold her still men."

The leader come up close, he smiled at her. "Well Wildcat (a/n: sorry...couldn't think of anything else) ...you fight pretty well considering your just a woman."

"Funny...I was about to say the same thing about you (1) and your partners..." she scrunched up her nose as an unwelcoming stench came to her delicate nose.

"Eww...don't you think it's time for their diaper change? Ugh...I definitely going to need to take a long, long hot shower to get out this smell."

Some of the men blushed sheepishly, held their pants' waistline tight, and scadadaled off somewhere while the rest made faces. The ugly man laughs,

"We'll get very good money off of selling you, cutie. But first...part of the lesson is to test the merchandise. We wouldn't want to disappoint our future, rich buyers, now do we?"

She widened her eyes then narrows them at him. "I don't think so."

She elbowed the thief from her right and slammed her boot heel hard on lefty's right foot. As she was ready to deliver a powerful Jeet Kune Do kick (courtesy of Spike, even though he really didn't teach her, she learned by spy...er...watching him closely.) to the leader's upper chest, she heard someone yelled...

"Laphas Seed!"

"What the..?" 

Magical ropes appeared out of nowhere, tied her up and she fell with a thud on the hard ground.

"Umpf...Ow.." she tries to move...'Oh no...not again..' she sighed when she notices her muscles will not respond.

"Good work Boss...she can't do anything or get out of that now."

"See...I told you that this kind of magic comes in handy." he bends down to his captive.

"Now...about that lesson Wildcat." his lusty eyes gazed over her body.

"Can I get a raincheck on that for like... never!" she yelled at him.

She might be scared but she wouldn't give any of them the satisfaction of knowing, so she closes her eyes for a minute, long enough for her to hear them making crude comments, some clothes ruffling, and bare, hairy skin next to her legs along with something else that made her shudder. Her eyes popped wide open, fear, repulsion, and anger expressing in her green eyes.

"GET OFF OF ME BASTARD! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME...HELP! HELP...PLEASE ANYONE...PLEASE HELP ME! 

This time she can't hold her emotions back when he saw him shirtless and with a toothless grin. How she hates being vulnerable.

"Easy Wildcat ...there's no one but us...the next village is miles away so they can't hear your screams."

"Oh God...SPIKE! SPIKE...WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE...HELP...ME!" her words are coming out in strangled cries, tears began to trail from her eyes.

The bandit leader chuckles along with his men's ruckus chuckles. His grubby, thick fingers started to clasp the button from her top when...

"FFIIRRE BAALLL!"

A girl's voice broke the crowd's noises before an explosion blew up behind them. Bodies, singed, charred, or incinerated, flew everywhere.

"Huh!" he turns around to see the commotion.

"Don't you know it's not nice to pick on tied up, defenseless girls?" the same voice spoke calmly yet Faye can sense it filled with hatred.

The leader quickly stood up, pulls out his sword, and move to the side, giving Faye sight on who is her rescuer. Her eyes caught sight on a fists-on-hips stance, vertically challenged girl with long, orange-red hair that reminds her of the same hair color as of one of her partners, Ed. However, this one seems to have a life of it own, like wild fire. She's wearing matching maroon colored shirt and pants, well except for the yellow sash around her chest and the white borders on her shirt, and a black cloak with big round gems around the shoulder pads area. Both her cloak and hair flowing in the breeze, Faye was also able to get a closer look at...

'Her eyes...they're about the same color as Lunkhead's.'

The petite woman is smiling although her red eyes tells a different story, a tale of anger.

"Well, well, well...smirk another girl who just waiting to get robbed and learn a lesson as well...er...you are a girl, right? I mean you do have a flat chest for starters..."

"What. Did. You. Say?" her smile turned to a straight, pressed, thin line.

"Oh...so you are little...carefully thinking a girl then?"

"YOU JERK! NO ONE CALLS LINA INVERSE A LITTLE GIRL WITH A FLAT CHEST AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ALIVE!" her fanged teeth are showing.

"L..L...LINA...IIINVERSE! THE DRA-MATTA...TH...THE BBBANDIT KILLER...THE ENEMY OF ALL THA...AAAT L...LLIVES!" 

He sputtered as he cowered in terror. He dropped his sword, quickly snatched up his clothes, and ready to flee but he just suddenly heard one of his men telling him about the spell he used earlier. He gathered up his courage, grins, and he was about to say the magic words when he heard something else...

"FFLLAARE ARROOWWW!" Lina got to him first.

He was blasted up high and fell down with a loud, heavy thump. His body covered in ashes. Many men of the group that were still in good shape or at least alive retreated by leaving dust clouds and their comrades behind. The others were either to badly injured or paralyzed with fear. She was in total shock, never in her life has she seen someone do anything without any form of weapons.

'That girl must have some kind of laser cannon hidden somewhere, or maybe...' she continued to think of any possible reason.

Yet, she almost forgot her current situation until the urge to scratch the itch in her head, she frowned...Oh how she wished she's free from these ropes so she can escape. Despite of her confusement, something in her guts tells her to run for cover.

Faye smirked, 'She must be great bounty hunter like me for her to get that much fear from jackasses like him. But why he dubs her with names like that?'

" ...?" startled emeralds meets arched rubies.

The girl looks at the magically bound prisoner,

"Flare Arrow!" and sends out a spell in her direction.

A small, flaming arrow came towards her.

"Wait...I...Oh great...I'm gonna die!" the captive squeaked when she felt the heat coming closer, she scrunched up her eyes, and thinking the worse. On instincts, her body flinched.

Lina's arrow worked against that weak spell but for some reason, the girl made no effort to move.

"Oh no...oh no...what did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was to get money and have fun with the girls...The Dra-Matta is gonna kill me...I didn't know that anything that small can be a girl...I thought she's a boy..." the tough macho man has now turned into a blubbering baby.

He's not the only who reverted back to his infancy for his comrades were doing the same thing as their boss.

She narrowed her eyes and glinted the building up rage within. She then decided to warn the tall busty brunette.

"Move outta the way lady, unless you want to get fried."

Her eyes opened as soon as she first heard the redhead's voice. Faye can practically see her battle aura, and thanks to her woman's intuition, moved right behind the sorceress. Once the buxom woman is out of the spell's range, she notices the man still there crying and talking more about his bad luck.

"Now it's my turn...I'm gonna teach all of you a lesson that you can take to your graves, bastards! Darkness beyond twilight Crimson beyond blood that flows Buried in the stream of Time is where your power grows I pledged myself to conquer..."

Valentine listened attentively to the redhead as she chants. She can feel and saw a strange, raw-like power gathering into the petite's gloved hands. The thieves-turned-chickens widened their eyes as they recognize those infamous words. Some were trying to get their muscles to cooperate and some were praying, but all were begging for mercy.

"...All the foes who stand Against the mighty gift Bestowed in my unworthy hands Let the fools who stand before me Be destroyed by the power you and I possess DRAAGGON SLAAVVEE!"

A powerful shot of black and red pillar aimed at the pitiful, holding-on-to-each-other-to-dear-life bad guys as Faye shaded her eyes. Debris flying everywhere, dead bodies charred to a crisp, trees and shrubbery reduced to splinters and twigs, and a large, burnt, quarry-like hole in the ground where they once stood. 

Faye stood there, jaws dropped to the floor and eyes that were wide as dinner plates.

'H..hhhow did she do that?' Her gaping mouth continue to move but no words came out.

"Um...hello? Are you okay?"

Lina did a Gourry-thing by using a stick to poke her arm. Faye slowly turns around to look at the arched brow girl.

"Huh?" She shakes her head and regained her posture. "I'm sorry...Thanks for saving me...but...How...how did you do that?"

The sorceress stared at the tall, shoulder-length brunette, wearing a yellow head band, a red sweater or shawl hung loosely in her arms, yellow, tight short shorts, matching yellow blue buttoned short top, and a very ample chest, practically protruding out her shirt, that reminds her of couple of women she unfortunately know.

'L'Sama...why me? I swear...this must be a practical joke send by someone...Maybe it's from ol' Crabby Shabby Pants...' she blinked when she just remembered the question the stranger asked.

"Your...welcome...um...'how did I do' what?" 'Magnificent...I caught Gourry's snail-pace-slow wits.'

"That blast coming out of your hands...I didn't see you with a remote nor a grenade...not even a mini-nuculear cannon...the only weapon I see is that old sword you have strapped."

Lina stared at her and blinked again. 

"One question: You're not from around here are you?" making a conclusion.

'I'm really that transparent, huh...' "How can you tell? Er...that reminds me...where is here anyway?" taking another look around the amazing nature.

Lina arched her eyebrow at her again.

"Well...One: you mentioned about New world's non-magical weapons and my sword being old. Two: your outfit. And three: you're in the land of near the Alliance of Coastal States (2), and even if you are from outside the barrier...everybody knows what magic is."

During the time she was counting down her theories, the brunette looked more confused with each word that is processing in her mind. Once Lina was done, it was Faye's turn to stare and blink when one word stuck in her mind...

"Magic? Yeah...aha...you use magic and stuff...here."

She looked down at the looney girl with a returning raised brow.

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for? Everybody knows they don't exist. Talking about running away with your imagination..."

"Um...excuse me...I'm not 'running away with my imagination'...that thing I did with my hands is called magic...black magic to be exact. Geesh...I underestimated Gourry, this lady is dumber than he is."

"Excuse me...who are you calling dumb. I'm not the one who said magic is real"  
Poker Alice's and the Dra-matta's arms laid on their sides, their hands tighten into balls of fists. Glaring at each other's eyes, a small lightning bolt shot between the two as their gritted teeth revealed fangs for incisors. They finally broke off their hot-headed pose, stood two feet apart with their arms crossed on their chests yet both are not letting the other off of her sight.

"Prove it to me that they do exist then."

Lina facefaulted,

"What! You just saw what I did to those bandits!"

"That could've been just a cheap trick."

" A CHEAP TRICK!...Grrr...Fine! What do you want me to do." she rubbed her temples. Now she understands what her blue friend has gone thru during the times they would "discuss".

"Pull a rabbit out of a hat." it was the only thing that crossed her mind.

The sorceress did yet another facefault but this time when she got up, there's a sweat drop attached to her head.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!"

"Does it look like I am?" she put on her most serious face even though she mentally kicked herself. 'I should've asked for gold or expensive jewels...'

"I don't do that kind of magic...I'm am intelligent, high-level sorceress not a magician! I do sorcery spells!"

"Ok then, do one of your sorcery spells."

The two wildcats heard some rustling behind them, both already figuring they're humans.

"Sure...how about another...FLAARE ARROWW!" she aimed it behind them.

A singed person fell to the side from the bushes, unconscious and flambeed. Lina walked up to blackened body, grabbed it's collar and starts to shake it furiously.

"Where's the rest of your buddies." she snarled.

She stopped to let the guy talk. Unknown to either of the ladies, it was a trap. Faye was looking at Lina with curiosity until she noticed something shining from the tree on the opposite where Lina stood. Her sharp eyes widened when she saw a camouflaged man withdrawing bow and quiver.

"LINA! LOOK OUT!"

The arrow was shot out of the green leaves.

"Huh?"

Faye ran and tackled the standing redhead to the ground when a swoosh flew right by and scratched her arm.

"Wh...what happened"

Inverse and Valentine quickly got up.

"Over there!" the vixen pointed to where it came from.

Out came three bandits who laid hidden after the first Fireball, with raised swords, bows and clubs ready. Lina and Faye faced them, they looked at each other, and look at the thieves with raised eyebrows, tilted hips, and folded their arms across their chests along with a 'ho-hum-give-me-a-break' expression.

"You'll pay..."

Lina interrupted the one who tried to kill her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know the whole stock dialogue...you'll say that I'll pay for killing your boss unless I either hand over all of my valuables or if I work for you..." she yawned and continued.

"...and 'honor amongst thieves' crap. Why don't any of them get a new line. Well, I"ll give the same answer as I gave all other bandit gangs...FIRE BALL!" 

She charred the remaining bandits. Faye stood there, impressed by the heroine as Lina walks scouts the area and leaving the four behind.

"So wait, let me get this straight...you do this kinda stuff all the time?"

"Yup, it's my job...now where can their treasure be?" she looks around for any nearby caves...no such luck.

Faye is in awestruck when she heard...

"Treasure? You mean like gold, silver, jewelry, and such?" she sees Lina nodding yes.

"Here...let me help you." she helps out by looking for anything conspicuous.

Both were quiet as they continue to search. The brunette felt like breaking the silence.

"How long have you been doing this kind a thing?"

"Which thing? Wielding magic or being a traveling sorceress?"

Poker Alice blinked. "Er...both."

"Well, I learned magic for fourteen years as for traveling from one place to another...oh...for about six years or so." she said it nonchalantly as she heads for another direction.

Faye stops and her jaw drops to the floor, again. She shakes her head.

"Just how old are you?"

"Nineteen." Lina kept walking.

"Wait...you know how to use these powers ever since you were five and you've been doing this since you were thirteen! Wow...you look really young for your age." '...I shouldn't talk. She must've been a child prodigy or something.' Faye reminded herself of her age as she walked beside her.

"Thanks...I think. So... since you happened to overhear my name and my career, what's your name and what do you do for a living"

(1) I couldn't think of anything until I heard from Disney's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.  
(2) I looked up in Slayers 4.1's site as I was trying to find a land near the land outside of the barrier.

Hola Minna-San...any questions? I hope y'all like it so far...questions? comments? Read and review...please...thanks! Adios, Miss "L". 


	5. Chaptr 5: New Found Friendship

THE RETURN OF AN AVENGEFUL ENEMY

Chapter 5: New Found Friendship

"Oh, that's right." She stops and she extended out her hand to her.

"My name is Faye, Faye Valentine and I'm a bounty hunter." She mentally startled herself, 'Okay, why did I just told her my name and what I do...hmm...well, she did save my life and it's not like anyone knows me here.'

Lina accepted the handshake.

"Hi Faye, glad to meet ya. drop handshake and notices her arm Here, let me heal that for you."

"Huh? Oh I didn't even know I had that." she looked down at her arm, there's a large gash and the blood was dripping on the ground. 

"You mean you didn't feel the pain?" Lina cupped her gloved hands above her cut and started to chant. A whitish glow emerged from her hands.

"No, well sort of. I thought it was a paper cut. I'm just probably use to anything now." she lied, wincing when the sudden sharp sting hit her.

Faye observed her arm aglow along with Lina's hands, carefully. She really hadn't thought about the pain til she mentioned it. And it does hurt like hell, that is before she felt the white magic spell slowly drawing out the pain and seeing her skin wound binding with ease.

"Bounty hunter, huh? I use to know a bounty hunter who chased me and two of my friends, but it was only a set up." using to kill time as she steadily heals it. 

Faye looked her with amusement written on her face as her arm is almost done.

"Does it have to do with killing bandits?"

Lina let out a relaxed sigh, the job is done and checks for any unhealed areas. Faye checks out her arm and notices there's not even a scar. "Nice job if I do say so myself."

"Wow...you're really good. Not even where I'm from, top skilled surgeons or cosmotologists can completely erase a scar, especially a fresh cut at such little time."

"Thanks. Now as for your earlier question...no way. You see..."

Lina tells her what happened when she first encountered Gourry, Zelgadiss, Rezo, his goons, Shabrinidgu, Amelia, Prince Phil, and some of her adventures as they walked to continue with the search of any hidden switches or passages. Faye listened intently and with much interest to learn something of this world if she wishes to survive til she could find Spike and get the hell outta here back to their world. After about two hours later, Lina finally found the bandits' secret hideout, a cave 2 miles away from where they first met. The girls entered in a small room full of treasure, weapons, and priceless artwork. Faye couldn't believe her eyes as she sees tall heaps of gold coins, jewels and other treasures gathered in a small area. You can just imagine the dollar signs showing up in her eyes as she watches the sorceress gathering up her booty and storing in a black hole of sorts.

'Look all of this loot! Once I get back home with my new wealth, I'll move outta that floating trash can and get my own place! Hit the casinos in Vegas, watch all those lovely ponies and doggies run...'

Oh yeah, she's in a deep, blissful trance from all that glittering gold and gems. But of course, Faye hadn't thought about paying her debts first. She snapped out of her pleasant hypnotic state and picked up a blue gem while Lina was being picky over the bandits' gold and silver coins.

"Are these for real?"

The Dramatta turns around. "Well, some of the stuff here could be fakes...like the one you're holding."

"How can you tell? Did you perform a spell that would distinguishes the fakes from the geniunes?"

"No magic. Just look at it closely, feel it's weight, and go by your instincts." she said non-chalantely.

The bounty huntress did what the sorceress suggested. Faye's face crinkled in disappointement and drop the fake to the cavern floor.

"Ick...it's a fake alright."

She let eyes wandered a bit at the nearest heap to her and picked up another blue one, however, this one is less dark and tested it. Her smile broadened.

"Now this is real jewel." she beamed as Lina gave her a warm smile.  
Time passed in silence except a few sighes or the sounds of coins and jewels tinkling in a dimensional pocket. Faye just looks around and admiring the necklaces, pendants, earrings, bracelets, and many other expensive accesories. 

"Um...I did say thanks for saving me right? Cuz if I didn't I'm sorry and th..."

"That's okay, you did thank me earlier today. Besides, it comes out naturally whenever I see bandits like them. I hate it when those filthy pigs attack women, men, and children, epecially defenseless ones."

Her emotions are stirring up within her, her eyes trailed away to a painting of an important high priest then down to the floor, pretending to look for some coins that may have tumbled out of any of her loot bags.

Faye notices that her new friend's eyes flickered anger and sadness when she spoke before she turned away. She felt concerned for her.

"Something happened to you a long back, hadn't it?" her voice and face softened as she looks at her.

Lina shot her head up looked at Faye's green orbs, and hung her head low, but not before a small tear escaped from one of her garnet eyes.

"I'm very sorry Lina. I didn't mean to bring it up." Faye placed a hand on her cloaked shoulder. 

Lina looked up, a little smile was on her face.

"It's ok. I don't remember that well anyways." she bent down to pick up the rest of her bundles and dumped them into her dimensional pockets.

"Oh." she already sense that the treasure-seeker is lying but she also don't want to push it considering it's not her personal business.

The sorceress lifted herself up and dusted off any debris. As she was ready to walk out of the room,  
"Are you going to return the stolen goods to their rightful owners?"

She turned around at the inquirer like she have lost her marbles.

"Are you crazy? First of all, I don't know who they belong to, some of the stuff have been looted a long while back, maybe before I was even born. Second, all bandits tend to kill half of their victims, and third, I keep the stolen treasure as a reward for getting rid of them before they continue to attack other people."

"But don't you get a reward out of capturing bandits and returning the stolen items anyways?"

"sigh Well, you kinda do, but you don't get a lot out of it. Ten to twelve gold pieces is the most that I was given, they're not too many bounties for them since there's too many of them scattered throughout the world. Plus, there are some owners who are not so willing to offer a bonus for bringing back their precious stuff. A girl has to live you know."

"Hmm...now that's my kind of logical reasoning I would use." Faye smiled, remembering the times when she had to steal and cheat to survive in the harsh reality, wait, she still does.

"Ready to go?"

The Redtail owner snapped back into reality.

"But you're not done collecting all of this stuff."

"I have enough, besides, there's a whole lot more of bandits in this continent that need to be taught a lesson." Lina winked.

"Well, since you got your share, and there's so much left...I would like to test your motto, do you mind?"

"Naw...go ahead."

Faye guickly started to grab anything she can get a hold on, however...

"Er...I guess you wouldn't happen to have a purse or something, do you?" she sheepishly asked, feeling stupid for forgetting that she has no pockets other then her already full red sweater.

"Sure." she stuck her hand into her cloak and pulled out an ordinary brown coin pouch. "Here you go."

She frowned as she accepted it.

"Um...thanks, but I was more like hoping for a bigger bag than this. This one isn't gonna actually fit in 1/4th of the stuff I have in my arms." she made a face of disappointment.

Lina chuckled,

"My...greedy aren't we...and they say I am. Don't worry, just fill the pouch, you'll see what happens."

She shrugs her shoulders and dump her riches back down, and began putting the coins in first.

"Oh...by the way, when we see my friends...don't let them know what I gave you, just go along."

"Ah...let me guess, you don't want your reputation to be ruin, right?"

She nodded yes. Faye arched her violet right eyebrow at Lina, then it clicked,

"Gotcha." and began again with filling her bag with glistening jewels. 

----------------------20 minutes later and still trying to fill the pouch-------------- 

"Just what kind of bag is this!"

"It's a dimensional one. It literally can fill up to 15-20 bags that same size." Lina yawned.

Faye gave a shocked expression. "Wow..."

"Done yet?" she got up and stretched.

"Almost, a couple of more coins and some gems and I'm done."

The dark haired vixen finally finished, tied and placed her currency within her red sweater and walked up to the sorceress who was waiting close to the exit. 


	6. Chaptr 6: When Cowboy Met Chimera

Chapter 6: When Cowboy Met Chimera

Earlier That Day

His deep brown maroon eyes opens slowly only to squint. He shaded his eyes and saw the blue sky with puffy white clouds. It was serene and beautiful, he sat up and looked aournd, seeing green trees, a peaceful pond, and tall grass swaying in the breeze.

"Where am I?" 

He got up and starts to scan his surroundings.

"And for that matters, where's that Valentine...that shrew of a woman...she most likely ditched me, go figures." 

But then the lanky man ceased his negative thoughts when he just realized something.

"Hmm...I don't like this...it's too peaceful, too nice, and too quiet...not even birds are singing. Assuming that there's suppose to be some around here."

His suspensions were correct when his ears picked up some rustling not a normal known animal would make.

"I was right..." his eyes narrowed and instinctively reaches for his gun.

"Shit! That bastard took it!"

Then he heard something running closer to him. He turns around and saw a big, ugly, green monster in a loin cloth lunging towards him with a large wooden club. 

"What the hell are you!" Spike made a face, the troll starts to charge him. 

He looks down, searching for anything he can use, he noticed a heavy branch and quickly grabbed it.

"Alright Ugly...I'm ready for you."

The troll roared and starts to attack him, however he dodges to the left. 

"Aw...did I hurt your lil' ol' feelings? Did I forget to mention that you need a very strong mint?"

This only made the monster angrier and tries again by aiming the green afro-puff head of his. Spike widen his eyes at the upcoming weapon.

BAMMM...

The beast smiled as he lifted his club to find nothing. He scratched his head with one clawed finger.

"HEY UGLY!"

Ugly raised his head to the voice... 

WHAAAP!

...and only saw Spike's club on its head. The human then jumped on his back and landed in front of the falling face first monster.

"Come on. I'm sure you could do better than that, even though you're just a dumb animal." he smirks as the standing troll became enraged.

Its club came crashing down on Spike with unexpected full force. He swiftly used his thick weapon to shield himself against the attack only to have it reduced to splinters and the sheer weight made him fall to the ground. He barely missed seeing the troll's club coming down on him again, he quickly rolled to the side and lifted himself up behind the green beast, giving it his martial art kicks to its back and head. It stumbled forward and turn around to thrash the human only to encounter his fist ramming full force.

"Youch! That hurts! What are you made of anyway?" 

As he massaged his knuckles, he then noticed a long, pointy stick and stabbed him in the chest where its heart could of been. He stepped back as it growled in pain. The troll pulls out the stake and gingerly touches its wound.

"That should take ca...eyes widen What the...JUST WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!" he yelled when the hole suddenly closed up and healed right in front of him.

"Fuck! I guess that proves it only works on vampires!" he starts to make his Jeet Kune Do moves on the troll.

He was getting weak and it could feel it. Little did either of them know, an aquamarine eye observed Spike's moves getting slower and forced. The beholder of the jeweled eye was ready to leave.

"I was almost got caught by that troll if it wasn't for that stranger." he looked at Spike again when he heard the distracter's voice umphfed in pain from the blow to the stomach.

"Oh well...not my fight and not my problem. Sorry Mister, nothing personal but I do have errands to complete."

He jumped out of the tree's upmost limb as soon as he took a step, he felt an annoying prescence.

"Xellos! Where are you Fruitcake...I can feel you around here you pest!" he hissed.

"Aah...Zel-kun...it is soo nice to see you again." as the mazuko phased in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" his anger grew as Xellos feigns a frown.

"Aw Zel-chan, I'm hurt. I just wanted to ask if you're enjoying yourself by watching the show with that extraordinary human trying to fight off the troll that I sent." he smiles again.

And of course, our favorite chimera narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you up to Trickster?" he asked coldly.

Just before Zelas' pet was going to answer, there came an anguished scream from the human. Both turned around to the direction. Zelgadiss frowns as Xellos smirks.

"Those sounds sigh I can feel his emotions all the way over here. My, my, it's so tasty. Too bad you're not a mazuko, well...a full one anyway, so then you could find his emotions quite delicious! Actually, you can if you allow your human self aside and allow your mazuko part take over."

"You know perfectly well that I won't allow that to happened you twisted freak." he glared at him.

He smiled some more as he drank in the pain, the hate, and the despair, ignoring the hate radiating out of the chimera. But the demon loves to irratate him so...

"Besides, I am also invited to the wedding. I am going to need something that will sustain me during the ceremony from all those positive feelings." making a detestable face.

"Sick bastard." he starts to leave, pushing Xellos to the side, there was another scream of pain from Spike.

"Suite yourself." Xellos grinned and vanished.

Hesitately, he starts to walk farther away from the poor stranger and the sent troll. More screams and he heard his bones crushed and his body thumped to the ground. He curses as he turns around and rushed towards the scene.

"Damn! I hung around Lina for far too long." and curses again as he don his hood and cowl again.

He saw the green fuzzy hair man sprawled on the floor, bruises apeared on his now ripped and tattered clothes. His face bloodied as he tries to get up, only to fall back to the ground, gripping his left leg. The troll raised his club directly above Spike's head...

"Shit!" 

...and closes his eyes as he tries to move out of its way only to feel like he ws being lifted on air. He heard a smooth voice as he opened his eyes to only see white. 

"I'm going to put you here, don't move." 

His rescuer place him in a nearby tree and jumps off as Spike quickly balanced himself on the thick limb. He immediately saw an ivory cladded man floated back down and landed before the green monster. It saw him and start to swing at him, only to jump off to the right. He pulled out his sword...

"Astral Vine!"

Spike's eyes widen when he saw the reddish glowing sword, slashing one of the troll's arm off its joint. The monster got pissed when it couldn't regenerate it arm and starts to attack him again only to hit air.

"He's good."

He gripped harder to the tree as he watched the hooded stranger striking again. However, the monster let out a strange roar, which only made the two wary. Both heard distant yet loud noise. They followed where the noise came from soon to connect their sight when two beasts came out of the forest to the opposite of them, ready to attack him.

"I'm going to kill that stupid Xellos for this." 

He growled when he had to jump backwards from the upcoming bashing courtesy from the disabled troll, not paying attention to one who suddenly appeared behind to bash his skull in. Spike did however...

"BEHIND YOU!"

Zel quickly jumped over the attacker and decapatated its ugly head. Once he landed on his feet, the troll fell behind him.

"Did I say he's good...he's really good." Lunkhead sat there watching.

"ENOUGH! Now I'm really mad."

The mysterious cloaked man growled, startling him out of his observations. He saw the reason when he followed the direction Zel was looking at. More trolls were coming towards him. Zelgadiss jumped upwards, flipped, and landed back down, standing next to the tree where Spike's at. Much to Gaucho's surprise, he sheaths his swords

"Hey you idoit! You're gonna get killed!" he screams at his foolish rescuer.

He then sees him kneeling and suddenly slams his gloved palm to the ground as the trolls are rampaging to them.

"Huh? What do you think you're doing! Ergh! I gotta do something. I can get him to die." despite the fact that he's in total pain, he starts to edge himself to the tree trunk so that he slide down to help his rescuer.

"Earth below me Submit to my will DUUG HAAUUT!"

The ground starts to shake fiercely. Stone spikes popped out of the earth, impaling every troll in sight. Spike couldn't believe it, sitting there speechless and almost lost his balance, he quickly snapped back to reality and grasped the limb tighter. Zel raised himself and looked up at the surprised man.

'He looks like he never seen sorcery before. Hmm, I wonder if he's from outside the barrier.' he smirked.

"Levitation!" 

He rose and viewed the man with the green puffy hair. 

"How did you do that?" Spike curiously asked.

Zel arched his eyebrow beneath his hood. The human felt pain from is left leg, gripping it.

"You're leg...it might be broken."

"Most likely."

Silence, only wildlife return with their natural routine.

"Right...you wouldn't happen to know a good doctor that wouldn't charge to fix up my leg, do ya?"

"You're not from around here."

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"The reason is because, well to answer your question, we really don't have that many...regular doctors here."

Spike had a confuse look on his face. "Then what do you guys do when something, oh, shall we say, like what just happened to me, do?" saying it sarcastically.

The chimera smirks. "Why we use white magic to heal us." matching with the outsider's tone.

"You have got to be pulling my leg."

"No, but I can arrange that if you prefer me to do so."

"Not unless you want a head concussion."

Both thought...'Great...another Lina Inverse/ Faye Valentine."

"Sorry for the sarcasam but you remind me of someone I know. I guess it's out of habit." 

"How odd, I was thinking the same thing. Come on, it's best that I get you down." Zel pulled the young man gently, and levitated back unto the floor. He had Spike lay against the tree and started to inspect his leg.

"What? You're a doctor? That explains why you're wearing white."

"No and this is ivory. I do however, know how to cast healing spells."

Spike arched his eyebrow at him now.

"Excuse me, but did I just heard you say healing spells? You mean you're not kidding about magic?"

Zelgadiss arched his eyebrow at him again. He was going to ask but decided not to after all. His palms were above his leg and he began to chant. A soft glow emerged from his hands to the strange human. As Spike stares at the process, he begins to feel better, he can even feel the pain sucked out. The sorcerer complete with his casting and moved his hands away.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrific, thanks. But I always thought magic don't exist at all. Hmpf...I wonder what Running Bull will say 'bout this."

Even though he lowered his voice at the end, Zel did hear his last bit, which left him confused. 

"Um...I...better check your bruises and your head. You may have a concussion." 'He has to have one to think magic doesn't exist.' he thought worriedly.

Zelgadiss proceded with healing the scrapes and cuts, the swellings are gone as well as any pain Spike had.

"Now for your head."

Spike stood still and closed his eyes, feeling his head clearer from the headache. The he heard a slight gasp from the man infront of him.

"You're not from this world...not even from this universe. Who and where are you from? Why are you here?" came an icy voice.

The cowboy opened his marroon eyes only to see a bewildered yet cold slanted aquamarine eye.

'What are those dark patches? They look like pebbles...no...small rocks?'

'Why is one eye lighter than the other?'

"Spike."

Zel broke out of his thought. "Huh"  
"Spike Spiegle. You asked for my name, remember?"

"Yes...now, are you going to answer the second and third questions?"

"Mars. I have no idea how nor why I got here. All I know is that me and my partner were chasing a bounty who planned a trap for us. Somehow he send us here separated, and taking our weapons."

"Zelgadiss Greywers. You're a bounty hunter? 

"Nice to meet you Zelgadiss Greywers...and yes, I'm a cowboy." 


End file.
